Broken Beyond Repair
by 4EverOrNever
Summary: When Natsu goes missing, Fairy Tail assumed he up and left on his own. Later they find out he was kidnapped and has been being tortured the past year. Rated T for some cussing. Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail. :)
1. Prologue

_'What's that smell? Its sweet... makes me really drowsy...?' _Natsu thought. Right now Natsu was in his little cabin in the woods. Laying in his hammock with Happy sleeping above him. _"sweet like... its something familiar..." _Natsu's eyes shot open. Standing above him were two men. One was small built with blonde hair and a face completely covered by scars. The second male was more tough built, almost like Elfman after training for the Grand magic Games. He had ginger hair and had a smirk on his face.

"Awww... you woke up. We were hoping to do this the easy way and just knock you out with sleeping gas for a few hours... With your nose and all, maybe a few days." The man sprayed more of gas in Natsu's face and his vision blurred.

"Who... are you..?" Natsu asked before falling unconscious. when he woke again he was chained to a wall. He fought with all his might but they wouldn't budge. When he finally got super upset he tried to use his magic but it quickly vanished. Leaving behind a exhausted Natsu. Magic restraining cuffs... great whoever kidnapped Natsu meant business. Whoever they were didn't seem like they were letting him leave anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>'A year, 2 months, and 3 weeks had passed since Natsu disappeared. Where are you now, Natsu?' <em>Lucy thought. She was sitting in her usual spot at the guild since Natsu left. The corner in the back suited her for some reason. It gave her time to think and she could also watch the door, waiting for the day the pyromaniac would burst through yelling "I'm home" with that stupidly cute signature grin of his. At first Gray, Erza, Happy, and her searched all day, all night. They looked everywhere for Natsu. But never even found a hint of him. It was like he never existed. Even his scarf was gone. Lucy remembers the day well. The day the guild had found out about Natsu's disappearance.

_Lucy was sitting at the bar laughing with Mira and Lisanna when the doors to Fairy Tail burst open. This wasn't an uncommon thing to happen at the guild but Lucy always turned to look. Happy was in the door way with tears pouring down his face. Immediately worried, Lucy ran to the blue exceed. "Happy! What's wrong?!"_

_Happy's speech was barley understandable but Lucy spending as much time as she did with Natsu and Happy understood every word. "Gone...Natsu... Cant find... disappeared.. Lushi!" He wailed._

_Lucy quickly pulled Happy into a hug and spoke small comforting words to him "I'm sure he isn't gone. We'll find him, he probably went fishing or something. He's got to be around here somewhere."_

_Lucy never knew how wrong she was. To this day they still cant find their lost dragon slayer._

Lucy sighed. "Where are you?" Even after others gave up and said Natsu was either dead or never coming back Lucy kept hope. No matter what happened, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lucy, and even Romeo never gave up, and it would stay like that until the day they came across his cold dead body.


	2. Chapter 1

It was late at night and Lucy was walking home after a particularly long day of searching for Natsu. Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lucy would go out and look for him every few days. They keep praying though that he would just turn up at Fairy Tail out of the blue and everything would go back to normal. Without Natsu the guild just didn't feel like home. It was quiet, cold, and just not the same.

By the time Lucy reached her door she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw a man. He was wearing only a pair of pants and a silver cross hung around his neck. "Gray..."

Gray smiled sadly at her "I'm sorry for following... I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. After Natsu... disappearing I feel... I don't know, maybe more protective over everyone in the guild? Does that make me sound like a creep?"

Lucy smiled "No. Thank you Gray. For watching over me. Do you want to come in?"

"Well... yeah! I came all the way here you'd better treat me to some food!" Gray joked. Lucy laughed and walked inside, followed by Gray. As she started to cook dinner she realized how alone she really had been. Gray and Erza haven't been to her house in a long time. Lucy hadn't cooked for more than herself in a long time either. Most of the time she ate at the guild anyway. Natsu, Happy, and her used to sit in the living room eating dinner all the time. Most of the time Natsu had finished everything before Lucy herself had even finished eating her first serving.

Without Natsu here her little home, didn't feel like a home anymore. It must've shown on her face because the next second Gray spoke up "We'll find him Lucy. That stupid flame brain wouldn't be able to hide from us forever, even if his life depended on it." Lucy smiled. She knew Gray was right. They would find him. And when they did, it would all be alright again.

* * *

><p>"AHH..AGHH...ARRRGHHHHHHHH" Natsu screamed. The knife digging into the side of his abdomen. Natsu's wrists pulling hard at the restraints keeping him pinned to the table.<p>

"Shut up little salamander. Were only having fun right? At least this isn't punishment. You do deserve some though..."

Natsu shivered involuntarily. _'No... Please not that.. never again' "_Go to hell." Natsu whimpered. The man smirked and pulled back the knife. Throwing it on the table next to Natsu he went to wash the blood from his hands. Natsu panted. _'Thank god it's over...' _The man walked back over to Natsu with an evil smile on his lips _'Now or never' _Natsu kicked the man in his face causing him to fall to the floor and yelp in pain. The man stood back up red in the face and glaring daggers with his eyes screaming "Your gonna pay for that one" The man grabbed the knife and stuck it to the handle in Natsu's thigh. Natsu screamed out in pain, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. _'Just a little longer' _he thought. The man twisted the knife causing Natsu to scream even more.

Before the man even knew what had happened Natsu painfully wrapped his legs around the mans waist and forcefully brought him forward. The man fell on top of Natsu giving him the chance to bite the mans shoulder. The man let out a yelp as blood flowed freely from his shoulder. Natsu then moved his head to the mans pocket on his chest and bit down on a pair of keys hanging loosely from it. Kneeing the man in the crotch he fell to his knees grabbing at the pained area. Natsu kicked him in the face knocking him out cold.

_'only one shot at this' _Natsu thought as he brought his feet towards his head to grab the keys. When he got hold of them he quickly brought his feet to the restraints and slowly and carefully began to unlock the first cuff. After what felt like an eternity passed Natsu moved his freed hand and unlocked the second cuff. He rubbed his sore wrists and checked the rest of his body for injuries. Natsu's thigh was bleeding heavily and now that the adrenaline was gone the pain tripled. Next was his abdomen. It was a sharp cut going from his right hip to his naval. Not very deep but still hurt like a bitch. Natsu grunted as he made his way from the table and over to the door in the room. Finally he would escape from this hellhole. Finally he could go home.

* * *

><p>The next day Lucy walked into Fairy Tail and immediately heard her name being yelled. She froze. "Luce!" he yelled again. <em>'Natsu?' <em>Lucy turned around and felt like bursting into tears. She got her hopes up, it was just Gray and Erza. But Natsu was still the only one that ever called her Luce.

"Please... don't call me that." She whispered. They heard though and understood nodding their heads Erza continued on.

"Lucy... there's been a sighting of a boy with pink hair and a white scarf"

"Natsu?!" she gasped

"We think so but... when we heard about him there was one more detail..." Gray said

Lucy blinked "What is it?"

"He was covered in blood and bruises..." Gray concluded.

Lucy's eyes widened. _'Blood and bruises? then he's injured. Pretty bad sounding too.' "_Erza lead the way. We're going to bring Natsu back home."

* * *

><p><em>'where am I?' <em>Natsu thought. Last thing he remembered he was running away from the place that kidnapped him. Now he seemed to be in some alley. Natsu heard movement behind him. _'they're coming! Run you idiot!" _Natsu screamed to himself. As his brain worked he ran as fast as he could with his wounds before coming to a dead end. The men were nearing. he heard a low monotone voice that he immediately recognized as Zenaku. The man who tortured him the most. The man who ran the place. The man Natsu could kill and never regret or have any bad feelings about doing so. Natsu hated this man. He hated him for all the things he did to him while Natsu was stuck there. How long he had been stuck? Natsu didn't know. He only knew he had been there for a very _long _time.

"Find him!" Zenaku barked "Im not done playing with my toy yet."

Natsu feeling the panic and fear hit him and attempted to climb the wall. With no luck and his injuries holding him back, he knew he was stuck. Natsu sat down leaning against the stone wall and curled into a ball. _'i'm never going back there... i'm never going back there... i'm never going back there..." _He thought over and over again. Zenaku turned the corner then and starred right at him. "Im never going back there... im never going back there..." Natsu repeated over and over again but this time out loud as he an Zenaku starred at each other.

Zenaku walked over and placed his hand on Natsu's wrist. Natsu screamed in pain "Arrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh" When Zenaku removed his hand Natsu fell limply to the ground. His conscious slipping by and his sight spinning in and out.

Zenaku turned and walked away but not before whispering to Natsu "You can never run and hide Natsu... I will always be able to get to you" he poked Natsu's wrist where a red dot started to glow. Pain increased in Natsu as he screamed one last time before the world around him fell dark.

* * *

><p>"Arrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh" Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy heard. At the sound of pain they ran. They ran faster than they ever have before because they knew this scream. That was Natsu's scream. Natsu was in trouble. When they ran into the alley and to the dead end they heard Natsu, no one was there. Except a limp body on the ground who's breathing was irregularly fast and was wearing a white scarf with his pink hair stained darker because of blood coming from a wound somewhere on his head, sticking out all over the place. Natsu.<p>

Lucy and Happy were the first to reach him. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Erza was there next checking his pulse. Happy had flew into the dragon slayers chest and was hugging him like he would never see him again. Which was a possibility with the fact that he had disappeared for over a year and the condition he was in. Gray stood frozen from where he first saw the dragon slayer. He would never admit it but Natsu was like a brother to him. He cared very deeply for the guy. And seeing him in this state filled Gray with rage. Whoever did this was going to pay for sure.

"His heart rate is abnormally fast. We need to get him to a doctor." Erza yelled at Gray. Gray cleared his head and ran to the others. He picked Natsu up in his arms and ran out of the alley with Erza, Lucy and Happy on his heel. When they got him to the doctors they immediately started working on him doing everything they could to keep the dragon slayer breathing while Erza informed another doctor everything that had happened. Lucy swore his heart stopped twice, and then a third time not starting back up again for a couple minutes.

When the doctors finally came out they gave the four some good news and some bad news "Natsu is alive but he needs rest. His body has been through a lot of stress and it is going to take a long time for him to heal. Both physically and mentally. He has been through a lot of torture the past year."

Lucy and Happy wept while Gray gasped "Torture?! we had no idea! Dammit! we thought he might've left on his own! We should have looked harder! Dammit Natsu!"

"Sir, don't blame yourselves to much. You couldn't have known. His body is so beaten up that our first thought was he was abused. And with the story you told, we guessed torture."

Erza kept her face blank even though on the inside she felt like her world had just shattered along side her teammates. "When can we see him?" she asked.

"Right now if you like... but I am not sure if he is awake yet. Were not sure when he will awake." the doctor replied with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Thank you" Erza nodded and headed off down the hall to Natsu's room. Lucy, Happy, and Gray following.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Arhhhhhhhhh!" Natsu screamed as the whip struck him against his back. "Ahhhhhh!" 26 lashes and counting._

_"we told you boy. Listen and do what we say and we wont have to punish you. But be a bad little dragon boy and we have to teach you a lesson." The man said. Natsu knew this man by his very repulsive smell, this was the man that Zenaku sent in whenever he was too busy. The mans name was Cain and Cain knew Natsu very well by his scream. Most of the time it was Zenaku who "punished" Natsu but today it was Cain. Cain was Zenaku's second in command._

_"Go screw yourself Cain." Natsu growled. The whip came down harder and faster "Ahhhh"_

_"Come on Natsu... don't be like that. We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." Cain laughed._

_Natsu's eyes widened "No... please don't..." he whispered. "please"_

* * *

><p>"No... no, no, no,... NO!" Natsu jumped. He was sitting in a bed in a white room. He was covered in sweat and his head was throbbing.<p>

Lucy and Happy were the first to him. Happy landed in Natsu's chest hugging him and Lucy sat in a chair beside his bed holding his hand. "It's okay Natsu, it was just a dream" she choked out.

"Lucy?" Natsu was genuinely shocked to see the girl. He thought he would never see any of his friends from Fairy Tail ever again. There was evidence on her face that she had been crying. If there was one person Natsu hated to see cry the most it was Lucy. He didn't know why her tears hurt him so bad but he knew he had to do everything to never see them again. Natsu brought his free hand to Lucy's face and rubbed away the tears with his thumb. Then he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered "Everything's okay. Remember? I promised to always protect you, Luce." Lucy clung to Natsu like he was air and she was dying to breath.

Natsu looked around the room over Lucy's shoulder. In the door way stood Erza and Gray. Behind Natsu's eyes you could see the terror, the pain, everything Natsu went through, showed in his eyes. How can those eyes hold so much emotion, yet at the same time be as dead as a rock? On the outside Natsu acted tough, he acted like everything is okay, that he couldn't ever fall, but on the inside. He was broken beyond repair.

* * *

><p>"Weeks have gone by" Gray said to Lucy one day "And Natsu is still in the hospital. Something is definitely wrong with him though. He refuses to let me touch him still."<p>

_Natsu had been in the hospital recovering for a week now and Gray hadn't seen him since the day he carried him in. So why not stop by today and check up on the idiot. It might even be fun. Gray didn't know how wrong he was._

_Gray walked into the hospital and signed in. Already knowing the way to Natsu's room he led himself there. 'I wonder if Erza or Lucy is there? I know for a fact that Happy is. The cat hasn't left his side for even a second since Natsu was found' Gray thought. Walking into Natsu's room he was wrong. Lucy and Erza weren't there and neither was Happy. All that was there was the sleeping dragon slayer. Gray didn't want to wake him so he quietly walked around the bed and sat in a chair. Natsu looked so peaceful. Gray let out a loud sigh._

_Natsu's eyes shot open. After being with those men for over a year, Natsu learned to fear any noise he heard. Especially while sleeping. Natsu didn't sleep much while stuck at that place, but now that he has escaped sleep is scary. Any movement or noise is enough to scare the dragon slayer. Natsu looked around the room. Sitting next to his bed in a chair was Gray. Natsu's eyes widened in fear. And his breathing became ragged. He was starting to hyperventilate._

_Gray noticed "Natsu?! You need to calm down" he reached out to touch Natsu's shoulder "It's just me."_

_At the touch Natsu completely flipped. He coiled into a ball and started screaming into his hands. Fear ran wild throughout his whole body. Completely overtaking his senses Natsu screamed._

_Gray freaked out and ran into the hall yelling for a doctor thinking Natsu was hurt. A nurse ran in and quickly decided to give Natsu a shot in his arm. He stopped screaming and lay limp. Unconscious. the nurse spoke "What happened?!"_

_"I- I don't know. He was sleeping... then he woke up and his eyes went wide with fear. I tried calming him down but he just got even more scared. He curled up in a ball and started screaming."_

_"Your friend has been through a lot. His recovery is going to be very long and hard. So if you want him to heal all the way, physically too, he needs to stay calm. Okay?"_

_"Yes ma'am. He was probably having a bad dream."_

_But Gray was wrong. For weeks to come Natsu still didn't let Gray touch him. He let barely anyone. When he first awoke he hugged Lucy but he hasn't done that with anyone since then. Happy hugs him but Natsu barely hugs back. He gives a very weak hug. Actually come to think of it he wont let any male touch him period. He barely lets anyone else touch him. When the doctor comes to give him check ups she has to barely touch him. Or he will freak out. He doesn't talk much anymore either. And he isn't taking care of himself. He doesn't eat as much as he used to and he eats a lot slower. Savoring the taste I guess. when was the last time he had a bath? Sure Natsu wasn't the most hygienic person but now he fears water. He has a hard time drinking it too. I guess you could say out with the old Natsu and in with the new. Except the new makes us want to cry from how broken he is, we want the old back._

"Gray don't think too hard on it. Your not the only one" Lucy whispered.

"I hate those men. I hate them so much!"

"We all do. I miss Natsu from before he was kidnapped so much. I want my best friend back. I don't want to see Natsu so fragile like he is now ever again! Before all this happened I thought Natsu was invincible. I thought nothing could ever hurt him. I thought he would always be that goofy pink haired boy. I never thought that he could break. I never thought that he could die. I never wanted to think those Gray! I want to see Natsu smile and laugh and get in fights at the guild again. But instead he is sitting in a hospital bed reliving the tortures he went through for over year! Instead he hasn't smiled once since he has been back! He hasn't laughed! He just lies there with dead eyes! Gray I miss him so much!"

"I do too. We need him."

Lucy met Grays gaze. Was he really admitting that he needs Natsu? Was he really admitting it hurt him too that Natsu was in this condition? "Why don't we go visit him? Even if he doesn't look at us, I still need to see him."

Gray nodded because he felt the same exact way.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, how are you?" Lucy asked. Currently Natsu was curled in a ball grabbing at his hair, most likely reliving one of the many tortures inflicted upon him by those men. Lucy dared not touch him, for fear he would freak out. "Gray is Erza coming? You know today is a special day Natsu."<p>

"Yeah she's coming. Is everything packed?"

"Yeah. I finished this morning. All we need now is to sign him out." Today Natsu was going home. "Are you excited Natsu? You get to see everyone who loves you today." For the most part everything was healed on Natsu. Except for a scar on his abdomen where the knife cut him, and another where he was impaled by a different knife In his leg. Oh and more scars covering his body. Yeah he was totally healed.. But all the recent wounds are almost healed or are now scars. Well psychical wounds anyways. His mental wounds are going to take much more time.

He lay motionless. Even when Erza entered the room. He didn't budge to see who it was. He kept to his own world. He stayed in his own paradise. Tuning out everyone around him. He lay motionless. Curled in a ball. Grabbing at his hair. Here, he was safe. Those men cant reach him and hurt him when he was in his own little world. Maybe he would stay here forever?

"Natsu? Can you hear me?" Erza asked. "Gray, can he walk?"

"I don't know. Wont let me touch him, remember?" Gray answered.

"Maybe he'll let me touch him?" Lucy asked no one in particular. Moving over to Natsu she lightly touched his wrist. He flinched deeply but didn't pull away. Lucy slowly grabbed his hand with her free hand and removed it from his hair. On closer inspection of Natsu's arm she saw a little red light. Looking closer it was in Natsu's skin. She rubbed her thumb over it and Natsu sharply pulled his arm away in pain. His brows were sown together and his teeth clenched. whatever that was it was causing pain. Especially when touched. 'Gray, Erza, call the doctor"

When the doctor came in Lucy pointed to the light and the doctor examined it. "I don't know. I'm sorry but until we know what it is we cant do anything about it. Just try not to touch it... at all." She noticed the expression on Natsu's face and released his arm. "Sorry" she apologized "just take him home. And hopefully he will mentally heal a lot faster."

And that's what they did. Lucy slung one of Natsu's arm around her shoulder and carefully walked out of the hospital. They headed home to Fairy Tail. Everyone is going to be so thrilled to see their friend and family up and out of the hospital. But they never could have been prepared for the real mental trauma to begin with Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>AppleCiderr- Thank you so much! It make me so happy to know you have enjoyed Broken Beyond Repair so far. And I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)<strong>

**Llaelien- I know! It kills me to put Natsu through so much trouble, but sometimes it is a good thing to see the weak side of someone. I mean you cant be strong all the time so I decided to explore Natsu's weaker side. And also thank you so much and im glad your enjoying. I'll update as often as possible.**

**EternalBlaze5- Thank you for sharing your confusion! It makes me happy so this way I can answer that and if anyone else was confused they'll know too! **  
><strong>1) Natsu wasn't captured again, they were looking for him. They were going to capture him again but Zenaku changed his mind. Cant say why at the moment so I don't ruin that part. But yeah, he wasn't captured again. <strong>  
><strong>2) Zenaku and the tortures left after Zenaku, attacked I guess you can say, Natsu. Lucy and them just ran down the alley. Remember, there was that sighting of Natsu and they followed it to that town. They heard him screaming and followed his voice. By the time they got there Zenaku and his men were gone and Natsu was unconscious.<strong>  
><strong>3) And last but not least, he didn't use his powers because even though he did take the cuffs off his magic still wasn't restored. (Probably should have mentioned that in chapter 1. my bad) Plus because he was so terrified of Zenaku he was scared of the punishments Zenaku would inflict on him if Natsu did attack. (Probably should have mentioned that too) But thank you for bringing these to my attention and I will fix it. :)<strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as possible! :) **

**Just so you guys know. This was chapter 2.1. I had to rewrite it and honestly I like this version a lot better. **


	4. Chapter 3

the guild had been sitting in silence for days now. All waiting for their dragon slayer to come home. Even Gajeel seemed anxious. They all had the same thought replaying over and over in their head 'I_s Natsu going to be okay?'_ After every thing that has ever happened to the young pink haired boy, he always pulls through, always. No one knew why, but this time it just seemed... different. Did they lose hope? No. Fairy Tail never loses hope, they always believe the best will happen. Natsu has always saved our asses, so this time it is our turn to save his.

* * *

><p>As they walked home Natsu looked around anxiously. Obviously he has really bad trust issues right now, but who can blame him? Right now all that matters is getting Natsu home and bringing back his old self. Every time Erza, Lucy, Happy, or Gray made a tiny noise Natsu would flinch like he was about to be struck. He didn't talk at all the whole walk. How long was this whole no talking thing going to go on? And the not taking care of himself part? Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and the rest of Fairy Tail can only hope Natsu has a full recovery and that one day he will be the same Natsu they all know and love. But until that day, they have to help him through this tough time because that's what Fairy Tail does. They protect their family.<p>

When the group arrived at the guild they heard shouts inside "There back! Natsu's home!"

Lucy smiled "See Natsu how excited everyone is to see you."

Natsu didn't smile. He didn't look at Lucy. Nor Erza, Gray, or Happy for that matter. He looked ahead at the giant double doors of his home. Inside he knew all the people there. He knew they would never harm him. Yet he still felt the fear boiling up in his stomach and getting caught in his throat. He began to shake slightly. _'What if those men where inside there? Where are those men now? Are they going to come back for me? My guild... If they do come back for me my guild will be slaughtered!_ _I cant.. I cant go in there...' _Natsu's breathing quickened as it has a million time since he has escaped and he felt his head spinning.

His head was spinning but not enough to not catch _his _words "I promised didn't I? I promised you could never run and hide... we will always find you."

Zenaku.

Natsu fell to his knees and grabbed at his hair. _'how the hell is he in my head?!' _His wrist started to burn and he looked at it. The red dot from before was now blue and the pain was tripling by the second. Natsu let out a agonized scream while clutching his wrist.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled.

The pain Natsu felt was blinding. He felt himself losing consciousness. He heard him again before completely losing consciousness though "No matter where you are... your still my puppet" and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Help!" gray yelled. Gray had picked the limp Natsu up and carried him into the guild. Everyone was shocked at first but not even a second later was piled up to help. Wendy ordered Gray to take him to the infirmary while master questioned Lucy and Erza. Happy followed Wendy and Gray up to the infirmary. Hoping his best friend was still alive. Gray laid Natsu down on a bed and Wendy started her healing magic.<p>

"What happened?" She asked.

"Don't know. He just fell to his knees and not even second later grabbed his wrist and started screaming. He was in pain. Lot of pain. Wendy what can we do? How do help him when we have no clue what to do?!" Gray cried. "I cant imagine Fairy Tail without Natsu. It just isn't possible."

"I know Gray. Natsu is the closest thing I have to a older brother and to see him like... this" she motioned to him laying limply unconscious "it kills me inside. I just want to scream and cry but that wont help Natsu. We need to be there for him. If it were you or I on this bed, shattered into a million different pieces... Natsu would never stop trying to fix us until the day we smiled again. We owe him at least that much."

Gray shook his head "No we owe him so much more. We owe him our lives. That idiot just doesn't know when to stop protecting someone." Gray smiled.

* * *

><p>The next time Natsu came to he was inside the guild infirmary. He rolled onto his side and tucked his legs into his chest. <em>'how did Zenaku get inside my head? Its got to be this thing!' <em>Natsu studied his wrist. The dot had turned back to red. _'He can somehow talk to me and cause me pain with it.' _

Natsu heard the door open and shifted his head to see who it was. Lucy.

"Natsu? Hey. You okay? After earlier... you gave us quite the scare, you know."

Natsu didn't say anything. He just looked back down to his wrist. Studying the red dot implanted in his skin.

"I know you don't want to talk but will you please talk to me?"

Natsu looked back to his blonde haired best friend. He opened his mouth to say something but the words just didn't come out. Instead a loud sob popped out. Then another. Soon Natsu was in tears. He tried to wipe them away with the back of his hand but they just kept falling. No matter how much he wiped, his face was still wet. Lucy hugged him without thinking. Afterward she realized her mistake. But Natsu didn't freak out. He just sat there balling his eyes out. He moved his arms around to Lucy's back and clutched onto her shirt weakly. She rubbed the back of his head with her hand and held him tightly with the other.

It felt like they sat there like this for hours. Until Natsu's sobbed ceased. Actually along the way Lucy is pretty sure she started crying to. Even after they stopped crying Natsu didn't release his hold on Lucy. She didn't give in either. they sat there in silence holding each other. Natsu missed the way Lucy laughed. He missed the way she smelled. She always smelled of vanilla. He missed hugging her, staying up with her all night, he missed they way she scolded him, he missed everything about this woman. He never wanted to let go again. She was his best friend. She is his best friend. She will always be his best friend. No question about it.

"Lucy..." His voice was hoarse

Lucy was startled. Natsu hasn't talked in weeks. She missed the sound of his voice. She missed him. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared..."

This shattered Lucy's heart. Natsu barley to never admits when he is scared of something. And to hear him admit he was scared of a couple of men. It just shattered her. Natsu was so vulnerable and fragile right now. He wasn't the same rough and free spirited man as before. She missed the old Natsu. Lucy decided she is going to devote her life to bring back the old Natsu of Fairy Tail. To bringing back her Natsu. "I promise Natsu, I'll protect you."

"Luce... he was talking to me. In my head..."

Lucy gasped "What?! Natsu I will be right back. I promise." and with that Lucy let go of Natsu and ran from the infirmary. She ran down the hall and burst into the masters office "Master! We have a big problem" Erza and Gray were in there and master looked up from the two and motioned Lucy to come in and shut the door.

"What is it Lucy?" master asked

"Zenaku.. the man who tortured Natsu. he can talk to Natsu. He can talk to him in his head!" master gaped.

"What?!" Gray yelled. "What do you mean in his head?"

"Yes Lucy. What do you mean? And did you get Natsu to talk to you?" Erza asked

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes, he told me that Zenaku can talk to him in his head. Master what do we do?!"

Master was sitting on his desk holding the bottom very tightly. "If Zenaku is in Natsu's head then that means Natsu still hasn't escaped. He is still back there, mentally with those men. If Zenaku can talk to Natsu in his head then I think that means Natsu can never truly escape!" master cried.

Erza, Lucy, and Gray gaped, the same message playing over and over in their heads _'Natsu can never truly escape. He will forever be mentally trapped in that place with those men.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Suyai- Thank you! :) And yeah I agree, they did. It was actually heartbreaking to write these chapters. Natsu is such a strong character to see him broken like this.. it is just heartbreaking.<strong>

**Llaelien- Thank you that is so sweet! I'm really glad your enjoying this and I hope I can continue to have you enjoy this! :) And I promise I will try and update at least once a week.**

**Thanks for all the support you guys and I'm only on the third chapter! You guys are just too sweet to me! I love you and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**YumiChan- Thank you! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible and trust me. I defiantly don't like Zenaku either. But gotta make the story interesting right? :) It wouldn't be a story without a bad guy.**

**Darius- haha Greeting to you too! And I know! I fell so mean for putting Natsu through all this! But I promise it gets better!**


	5. Chapter 4

Natsu just lay there, in the infirmary bed starring off into space. Just wondering how Zenaku could have possibly gotten into his head. He didn't even notice when Lucy, Erza, Gray, and gramps walked in. He didn't even noticed when they started talking. Actually he didn't even notice when they left. Natsu was completely zoned onto how Zenaku got in his head. _'Does Zenaku use magic?' _Natsu found himself asking _'if so I have never seen him use it.' _After hours of coming up with theories Natsu decided he was tired. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>"Natsu Dragneel? Correct?" That was the very first time Zenaku and Natsu had met after Zenaku's guild members had captured Natsu. Natsu glared up at the man and collecting enough saliva spit in his face. He would have punched the man if he hadn't been chained to a wall. His hands above his head and his legs chained to the ground. Immobilizing him.<em>

_Zenaku wiped his face and smiled at the dragon slayer "Your a feisty one, aren't you?" Then suddenly with all his force he slapped Natsu across his face. With the force of the attack Natsu's face turned with the hit and rammed into the wall. Natsu cried out in surprise and pain. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy"_

_Natsu glared at the man but still refused to answer him. Sure the man already knew that this was Natsu Dragneel but he wanted Natsu to lower himself and obey Zenaku, meaning answering him. Hitting Natsu again Zenaku said "If you don't answer me, we'll do a whole lot more than beat the living hell out of you."_

_Natsu's pride really was going far. He still refused to answer. He accepted any type of pain they put on him as long as he kept his dignity. Natsu never knew though that by the time he was saved he would have lost a lot more than his dignity._

_"Tie him up to the chair. Show him that 'you don't screw with Zenaku's guild.' You either listen or you pay for it boy." Zenaku left with a smirk on his face and his guild members grabbed Natsu, who was protesting, and tied him to the chair. Every day those men tortured Natsu. Every day they broke him just a little more. Every day the beat his spirit and happiness away. They left him a shell of a man. They shattered him until there was nothing left. For the first two years Natsu was there, he was rebellious, he whispered to himself every night that they would come. That his family and friends would rescue him. For two years he told himself everyday, until eventually he told himself less and less often. Until eventually he began to forget Fairy Tail. Until eventually he thought he was going to be here forever. _

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up with a start and looked around his room. He was panting and shivering. After checking that no one was in there, Natsu moved his legs to the side of the bed and sat up. After calming his breathing, he got up and walked over to the window in the infirmary. It had to be about five a.m. The sun was just starting to show and the moon starting to disappear. Natsu missed seeing the moon, he missed the sun, the stars, the planet really. After being in cage for over a year, with no windows and no way to see outside, a man really starts to appreciate the beauty of the planet.<p>

Natsu sighed and walked over to the infirmary doors. He figured it would be best if he saw the people he loved most in the world. The people who loved him most in the world. A breeze blew past Natsu. He involuntary began to shake. Turning around Natsu starred at the now open window. If he didn't open it then who did. Natsu backed up until his back was pressed against the door. Scanning the room again Natsu saw a shadow in the corner. He choked back a cry when he saw the face. Just barely lit up by the rising sunshine. The man smiled. Not happy smile but the kind of smile that makes you want to drop everything and run because this man was a psycho.

Zenaku was standing in the room with Natsu.

* * *

><p>Mira and Lucy had just walked into the guild. Mira figured that she could get a head start at cleaning today while everyone else was still at home in bed. Lucy on the other hand came just because she wanted to visit Natsu. She was hoping that he was slowly coming back to her. To the guild. Even if it took a thousand years she would wait for Natsu to be the Natsu she knew and loved. Lucy walked to the bar with Mira and as they had discussed on the walk over Mira poured a bowl of warm soup for Lucy to take to Natsu. Just as Mira set the bowl on the counter and turned to grab a spoon the guild echoed with a blood curdling scream.<p>

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and dashed for the infirmary. Reaching the door she turned the knob, yet the door didn't open. It stayed sealed. Leaving Lucy unable to reach Natsu. She banged on the door with all her weight screaming for her friend. She doesn't know when Mira had arrived but she started helping Lucy push on the door. After what felt like hours the girls gave up. They pressed their ears against the door and listened to what was happening inside the room. They heard faint voices. Straining their ears they barely made out what was being said.

"Natsu... your friends cant help you. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. I could easily go out there and kill the two girls right now if I choose to. Do you know what's stopping me?" the man asked.

"Please..." Natsu whispered. From how close his voice was he was seated right next to the door. "Leave me alone, Zenaku."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Zenaku!" She mouthed to Mira. "We have to get him out of there!" Mira nodded her head. Turning back to the door they listened once more.

"All you ever do is cause trouble. You never listened. You ran away. You almost killed one of my men once. Why don't you just come back Natsu. Make it easy for your guild. I'm giving you the choice. You can stay, we'll kill every last member of your guild, then take you by force. Or you could come with me and we'll leave them alone. We wont harm a single hair on their pretty little heads. Isn't that what you want? Is to protect your friends? You have one month Natsu. Were not done with you yet. Not until... that doesn't matter." Zenaku walked towards Natsu and placed a hand on Natsu's temple. Natsu whimpered away and Zenaku grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up to be face-to-face with Zenaku. "Until next time my pretty little dragon." Zenaku dropped Natsu and then he was gone.

Lucy and Mira felt the release of magic on the door and slammed it open, missing Natsu by mere centimeters. He was still sprawled out on the floor from where Zenaku dropped him. His eyes open but unseeing. He was shaking violently and was hyperventilating. Lucy was the first to reach him she yanked him into her arms and immediately started rubbing his hair. She remembered whenever he had motion sickness he enjoyed the feeling of Lucy's hands stroking his hair in a weird way to sooth him. It always did. He still shook, he still had that dead look to his eyes, and he still hyperventilated. Mira sat beside Lucy and also attempted to sooth the boy. He starred in front of him, towards the open window.

Mira stood and walked to the window. Taking a look outside, no one was there. She shut it tight and locked it. _'How did he get in? Did Natsu leave the window open?'_ Mira thought to herself. "Lucy we need to tell Master as soon as possible." Looking back over at the two Mira sighed. "Help me get him back into his bed. From now on I want someone with him twenty-four seven." Lucy did as Mira said and helped her place Natsu back into the bed. He was terrified. That was obvious. The girls didn't know what to do. Mira went back into the guild hall to wait for help while Lucy stayed with Natsu.

It hadn't even been an hour by the time Gray showed up. Mira explained everything as fast as possible and Gray ran into the infirmary to check on the boy before Mira could even finish. He was in his bed curled into a ball with Lucy sitting in a chair beside him. She had tears pouring from her eyes, as to be expected. This hasn't been easy on anyone. Mira, Gray, Lucy, and eventually Happy sat around in the infirmary with Natsu until Master arrived. Mira explained what had happened to him and he shook with fury.

When Master finally calmed down just enough he said "Then I guess that means we have to be ready to fight a war to keep our friend."

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry, I've just been super busy lately. I promise I wont take this long again... I hope :) Thanks for the support, I love you guys! 3<strong>

**Tori- Thanks for telling me about the spelling mistakes! I will try and fix them super soon! And I'm super glad your enjoying the story so far! I hope you keep enjoying it! :D**

**Amethystfairy1****- Haha thank you! And I promise I will continue super soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

A week has passed since the incident with Zenaku. Natsu still hasn't moved from his bed. He lays there all day in his bed curled up into a ball. Fairy Tail can only hope that he's well enough to not think that going back is a good idea. After Happy heard about what happened, he hasn't left Natsu's side once. Not to eat, sleep, use the restroom, nothing. Lucy is there most of the time. Gray and Erza check up every couple hours. The rest of Fairy Tail is busy prepping themselves.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Natsu. You have to eat" Happy pleaded to the boy. As expected he was curled into his ball of protection facing the window. Happy on the other side of the bed talking to his back. Natsu gave no response. "Natsu. Please!"<p>

For the first time that week Natsu moved. He turned his body to face Happy. Happy was shocked yet happy at the same time. His best friend finally made a move to actually communicate. Natsu didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. He was terrified, sad, confused, frustrated, Natsu was feeling a mix of emotions.

"Happy... I don't know what to do..." Natsu cried.

"Natsu, I think... that first you should eat. You haven't eaten in a few days... how can you stay strong and healthy if you don't eat?" Happy asked as softly as possible "And then how 'bout we think together on what to do? Huh?"

Natsu nodded his head as he sat up in bed "O-Okay"

Happy smiled with tears in his eyes, for the first time in a long time he felt hope. Hope that maybe his best friend would get better. After all he was talking to Happy. He agreed to eating. For the first time in a long time Happy felt almost... happy.

Happy left the room and came back a couple of seconds later carrying what looked like a bowl of soup in one hand. In his other hand he was carrying a spoon. Happy handed Natsu the bowl and spoon and he then sat by his head. While Natsu ate Happy stroked his head. Most of the day had been calm. Lucy, Erza, and Gray had to take on a job to pay for their rent. Happy stayed behind with Natsu.

Happy couldn't wait until Erza, Lucy, and Gray got back to tell them about Natsu's progress today. After Natsu finished Happy took his bowl back to Mira to be washed.

"He ate?!" Mira asked.

Happy smiled and nodded in response. "He was also talking to me. I'm going to head back and see if I can get him to talk again." Mira nodded and Happy returned to the room. To his shock Natsu was completely out of the bed. He was now standing over by the window. What is his fixation on that window? "Natsu? What are you doing?"

Natsu looked over his shoulder. Then back out the window as he spoke "I'm just... I don't know... admiring? The world? Happy after being... trapped," Natsu gulped heavily remembering everything that happened to him "I never thought I would be able to see the sunshine again. I... I guess I lost hope..."

Happy flew over to his friend and rested his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Natsu. I promise we wont let anything happen to you. Your going to see the sunshine everyday for the rest of your life. No matter what, I promise."

The response Natsu gave Happy startled him "Don't say that! Just don't! I'm not worth you guys losing your lives! I know you guys are planning on fighting for me. But don't! If you die for me... What's the point in living anyways?! Let them take me, Happy. As long as none of you get hurt, then I'll be fine. I'm not worth being saved..."

Happy felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes before they fell "How could you say such a thing? What do you mean your not worth being saved?! Your not worth us losing our lives?! Of course you are! Natsu how could you! We have been looking for you for a year! We finally found you and were not letting go that easily! Your most definitely worth us dying!"

Natsu looked away and back out the window. "I'm tired Happy. I cant get a decent night of sleep without thinking about the... things... those men put me through. I'm tired of being afraid all the time. I'm tired of feeling weak. I just... I cant do it anymore..."

"You're not alone Natsu. I promise. Your nakama is here for you. We want to help take some of the weight of your shoulders... please let us help?"

"I... I cant... I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I- " Natsu looked back at Happy with tears falling freely from his eyes "I just- I cant."

"Natsu..." Happy cried "Let me help"

Natsu fell to his knees and started tugging at his hair as if he was trying to pull the memories out of his head through his hair. "They- they used to beat me Happy" Natsu started. His voice was barely audible. His tears poured a little more heavily. And his lips and body trembled uncontrollably. "But they didn't stop there. They would whip me, stab me, sometime even electrocute me. They would tell me things like my guild was dead. I was never going to see my nakama again. Thy slaughtered them all. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gramps, Mira, you, Nab, Wakaba, Macao, Wendy, everyone Happy! Everyone! I kept hoping that one night you guys would just show up and save me. As time went on and no one came... I began losing my hope. I began losing the battle. But the worst thing they did to me... the very worst thing you could do to anyone... Happy they... they" Natsu broke off mid sentence. He starred at the floor blankly. Lost in a memory.

"Natsu? Natsu!" Happy yelled a little louder. "Come on! Natsu! Don't let the memory take you! Fight it!"

"They... Happy they... used to... touch me. They would... do things that.. they shouldn't have... they used to... do very inappropriate things..." Natsu whispered in a trance.

Happys eyes widened and he gasped. A new set of tears poured from his eyes as he continued to call the dragon slayers name. No matter how many time he called though Natsu was unresponsive. Stuck in a nightmare. Finally calling for Mira, she helped Happy get Natsu back to his bed.

"Happy what happened?!" Mira asked worry lacing her voice.

Happy shook his head. He didn't want to talk about what Natsu just told him. He didn't want to believe it. Happy wished none of this had ever happened. He wished they could just go back to old time before Natsu was kidnapped. Before he was shattered. Before Happy felt the happiness drain out of him a little more and more each day. Just a few hours ago Happy was happy. His best friend was recovering. Now... now he felt his world get even more messed up. As soon as Erza, Lucy, and Gray get back Happy would have to tell them. He didn't want to because he knew how much it would hurt everyone, but he had too. For Natsu's sake.

* * *

><p>As Happy suspected. When Erza, Lucy, and Gray got back and Happy told them what Natsu told them Lucy cried so much everyone was worried she was going to flood the guild. Erza punched the nearest wall putting a huge hole through it and Gray got drunk not being able to deal with the pain of what he had just heard on his own. When they finally got their emotions in check they all went to visit Natsu in the infirmary.<p>

He was recovering some. He looked at them and muttered a "Hey" Happy new he would probably say hey but no one else new so when he did the were all shocked. The first to break the silence was Gray choking a small "Hey" out himself. Soon after they all went and sat around Natsu. Happy was sitting comfortably on his head while Gray and Erza were on his left side. Lucy on his right. The side with the window.

They just sat there in silence for hours. Yet they still felt okay about it. Now that Natsu has told them everything he can recover. Right? Now all they had to do was tell Master and the rest of the guild. No one can even begin to imagine what Natsu went through.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked "Do you maybe... I don't know, want to go out into the guild tomorrow? I mean you don't have to but I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

Natsu thought heavily on this. He misses his friend. They miss him. Why not give it a try. "Okay" He finally agreed.

One small step for man kind, but a giant step for one man in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright you guys that's the end of this chapter! Man this chapter though! :'( But at least next chapter Natsu goes out into the guild hall! Cant wait to see what happens! Oh and if your caught up on the fairy tail manga... I seriously wanted to cry during chapter 416! Oh my gosh! I really cant believe that happened! But the ending though! Really?! If you haven't read the chapter I promise not to spoil anything. :)<strong>

**And now as I always do... Review's! :)**

**dance of the angels- Awe thanks! It makes me sooo happy to know that you like my story! Honestly when I first started writing it I though no one was going to like it. But people actually do! I feel honored to have you guys reading it! Your the best! 3**

**Mariz777- Haha thank you! And as promised updated as soon as possible! :D And the things they did to Natsu... :'( But it gets better. Also that's okay! Haha who isn't a bit of a sadist or a masochist nowadays. :)**

**Amethystfairy1- Oh my gosh tell me about it! Zenaku is a jerkface! No he didn't put another weird dot thing on Natsu's temple. He already has that one. Or had it. I don't know. Tell me what you as a reader think. Keep it or say it disappeared. It was only placed there as a reminder to Natsu that Zenaku at anytime he wanted could kill Natsu. But I really only used it two times. Then I kind of stopped mentioning it. So tell me what you think! I hope I keep making this story as interesting as possible for you! And I promise to keep updating. :) At least until the end of the story that is haha :)**

**Youko Fukui- It makes me want to cry too! Oh my gosh! Aweee! Thank you for the sweet comments! 3 And yeah. I think I might just have an idea on what were going to do to Zenaku. He deserves what's coming for him.**

**I love you guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! It makes me soo happy to know that my story is good to you! Thank you for reading along with it and being patient with the updates! :) And just because I love you guys im going to share my favorite quote with you! An amazing Greek philosopher made this!**

**We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light -Plato**

**Plato is amazing!**


	7. Chapter 6

_"No! Stop! Please! I'm begging you! Stop!" He begged over and over again. No matter how many time the boy with the pink hair begged those men still grabbed at him. They still hurt him. They still made him suffer. They still raped him. No matter what the boy ever did they still broke him._

_"Shut it boy!" A large man yelled. They were inside his cell. There was at least five of them. Natsu couldn't use his magic. It was useless to try and beat them. He knew in the end he would lose no matter what he did. When they first started to molested him he screamed, cried, begged, attempted to attack them. Only for it to never work he started to try and make bargains. He tried everything. Eventually he gave up. Whenever they did... what they did he started to do nothing. He lay there limp starring at the ceiling with cold dead eyes._

_Until the day he escaped. He swore to himself that one day, he would go back there. But he wouldn't be a prisoner. He would go back there and he would kill them all._

* * *

><p>Natsu awoke with a gasp. It never felt better to breathe before than it did right now. He was sweaty and cold. His heart was pumping in his chest so fast he thought he would explode. Running his hand through his hair Natsu stood and walked to the infirmary bathroom. Starring into the mirror he saw a mess looking back at him. The face in the mirror was covered in scars. One under his eye. On his cheek. Across his forehead. On his neck. Places where the whip had missed his chest or the knife was pressed to his throat. Places where they marked him with their brutality.<p>

At least he wasn't covered in band aids and casts anymore. Facing one of his fears Natsu turned towards the bathtub. He turned the water to extra hot, the way he like it. After undressing he took a deep breath and stepped in. Shivering slightly from the warmth and some from his fear.

While Natsu was with those men they had tried to drown him multiple times. Of course they never did because it would kill him. But what did they care anyways if he was dead or not? Natsu scrubbed himself clean even washing his hair. It had been such a long time since he took a bath that it was foreign to him now. It felt weird. Not bad weird, but at the same time not good weird.

Today was the day he told himself. Today he was going into the guild hall. Today he was going to get better. Today he was going to see his family again. Today was the first step into Natsu new life. Today was the day.

When he finished and became fully dressed Natsu went back and sat crossed legged on his bed. He starred at his hand for a very long time. It has been over a year since Natsu has used his magic. How can he know for sure that he still can use it? Counting to three in his head he concentrated putting all his magical energy into his hand. It wasn't easy but after a solid ten or so minutes he produced a small flame that danced around in his palm. It didn't last more than two minutes before Natsu was exhausted and sweaty but it was enough to just give him a little hope.

Natsu let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. _'Wait till I show everyone!' _Natsu thought to himself. Getting back up out of bed Natsu walked to the infirmary doors and pulled them open. Peeking into the guild hall before going out Natsu noticed only one to two people were there. Master and Mira. They were whispering in the corner about something Natsu didn't care enough about to listen in on. Natsu never thought going out into the guild hall could ever be so hard, but he was wrong. He felt as if he was being weighed down by a thousand tons.

AS he walked further into the open Master and Mira had yet to notice him. "G-Good morning."

Startled by the sudden voice Mater looked away from Mira and towards Natsu. "What are you doing up so early?!"

"Master!" Mira scolded "Good morning Natsu! How are you feeling" She passed Master and walked to Natsu. Grabbing his hands in hers she gave him a comforting smile. He didn't return but she didn't expect him too anyways.

"I'm fine... You?"

"I am good." She smiled even brighter at Natsu sudden change in attitude towards her. Making conversation with her is a good step in recovery. "And you. Master?"

"Huh?" Master hummed "Oh! I'm fine! Good to see you up and about Natsu."

Natsu nodded. Remembering what he had done just a few moments ago Natsu exclaimed to Mira "I did it Mira!" Mira looked confused so Natsu continued "I used my magic"

Mira's mouth dropped open. Master who was still standing nearby smiled. "Show us Natsu" He cheered.

Concentrating all his magic energy into his hand again Natsu lit another small fire. It didn't take as long to lit this time but he still couldn't go over to minutes before he was drained. Panting he sat down on a nearby bench. "See... told you... I could do... it."

Mira smiled before walking with Master up to his office to finish discussing what they were before Natsu came in.

"He's getting a lot better." Mira smiled. "Yesterday... today he is getting better."

Master nodded his head in agreement "Yes he is. I've missed my brat. He is getting his strength back too. He is recovering faster than I expected. I thought it would take him at least another six months to a year to be able to use his magic. After being in magic draining cuffs for over a year, it's no surprise he couldn't use his magic. "

"Yeah I'm not surprised he was tired after only two minutes of using it... Master? It's been two weeks since Zenaku's attack. We only have two more weeks to prepare for war..."

"It's all going to be okay Mira. Were going to save Natsu and beat the men who hurt him."

Mira nodded and left the room. By the time she got to the bar Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Carle had shown up. Natsu was showing them his flame and Gray was taunting him that it was puny. Everything was almost normal again. Mira felt the pieces in her life fit back together. As Mira watched the pink headed boy she noticed something about him that she hasn't seen in over a year. He had the smallest smile gracing his lips. Mira could already tell today was a day meant for recovery. A day to relax and enjoy the things that have been given to them.

* * *

><p>Soon more and more people started to show up. Natsu was getting more and more nervous by the person. Lucy kept expecting him to flip out and have a mental breakdown but every time he held his ground. He gulped down his fear and talked to the person when they came over to talk to their long lost dragon slayer. Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Romeo, Cana, Laxus, Juvia, Levy, everyone should up and through out all of it Natsu didn't panic. A few time he looked about ready too but he didn't.<p>

When it was finally night time again and Lucy was sitting in the infirmary with Natsu as he sat in his bed once again igniting and extinguishing his flame. After a full day of showing everyone he must be tired. "Hey Natsu? How 'bout you try and get some sleep?"

Natsu hummed in response and lied down. Lucy stood and slowly wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight and comforting hug. At first he stiffened, but slowly he relaxed into it even hugging her back. "Thank you" She whispered into his ear as a silent tear fell "For coming home to us."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter complete! As always i want to give you guys my thanks for following my story. Favoring my story. And reviewing my story. You guys are the best source of confidence anyone can ask for! I love you guys! Keep being awesome! I know I'm always saying I'm happy you guys like it but really you guys make me happy!<strong>

**SakuraPetal91- I think so too. But I kept my word. Things are getting better!**

**Amethystfairy1- I don't even know how to say thank you. Your way too sweet! :) But I like your ideas. And I agree, that would be a good ide to explore with Natsu's mental state. But it is also something I have to really think about. So thank you for the idea's and if I do end up using them don't worry I wont plagiarize. :) I will most definitely give a big call out to you for the ideas! :D**

**irondragonslayer61 / guest- Just for you. He smiled. :) And I know! I love gale! And your right! Plot twist! I hope he writes the next chapter super soon!**

**Llaelien- Oh my gosh I know! Zenaku haters unite! Oh and thank you! I'm happy you like it!**

**Mariz777- I have a feeling Zenaku's end isn't very pleasant. I don't know... yet. And yessss! They cant end the chapter that way! It is torture!**

**NatsuL0ver- Haha I update as much as possible! Glad you like it!**

**noobXD- I know! I feel awful! But he gets better. And thank you!**

**Feeling Sad- That's a good idea. I will take it into consideration. But I honestly think I already have a good ending for the story.**

**IceClover- Awe thanks hun! And I promise I will finish it to the end... but that could also have to do with my little bit of O.C.D. I cant start something without finishing it haha.**


	8. Chapter 7

The next few days was as satisfying as the first. Natsu was opening up more and more to everyone... in the guild anyways. He still refused to go home shaking at the mere thought of going outside or being alone. He was seeing Fairy Tail as family again and less of a threat. The biggest smile Natsu has given yet though is a half smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Haunted by the horrors he endured while away, still showed in his eyes. The day that Zenaku was going to attack got closer and closer. Six days to go. But Fairy Tail was not going to lose. They were going to win. They are going to save Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy were in the infirmary. Natsu laying in bed wide awake and Lucy snoozing with her head laying upon the side of Natsu's bed. The guild hall was loud with anxiety. Most nervous and training for the upcoming battle. Others thinking of plans. Even old Gildarts came to help. If the level of noise didn't rouse Lucy, then the wincing of Natsu did as he sat straight up in his bed and grabbed at that red dot that once again turned blue.

"Natsu?!" Lucy watched in horror. He wasn't screaming but his brows were knitted together again and his teeth clenched showing he was in pain. The last time this happened was when they first brought Natsu home. Lucy didn't know what to do to help him. She sat there starring with a pool of tears slowly feeling her eyes. She felt pathetic and useless. Like she couldn't ever help anyone anymore. "...Oh Natsu... I'm so sorry I-I cant do anything!" She sobbed.

Threw clenched teeth Natsu said "It's not your fault Luce... I don't expect you to do anything." As the pain subsided, panting heavily with beads of sweat on his face Natsu looked at Lucy. "Don't blame yourself... I'm going to be fine..."

Lucy nodded. But it didn't change the fact that she still felt useless. She cant help the most important person in her life, so how is she supposed to help anyone? "I'm going to get you something to eat. Get your strength back up"

As Lucy left the room Natsu flew back down onto the bed. Examining his wrist, the dot was back to red. Sighing Natsu waited for Lucy to come back. The day went by like the days before. He sat in the guild hall, talked to a few people. tested his magic power. Now instead of only being able to produce a small fire in the palm of his hand, Natsu can ignite his whole fist on fire. It is a slow process but slowly he is becoming stronger. Slowly he is getting strong enough to fight Zenaku. And win.

* * *

><p>In a dark room many miles away from the town of Magnolia a man sat in a throne. There are six people total in the room. One wearing a dark black cloak that shadows over his face, kneeling in front of the throne. A woman standing next to the man in the throne. Two standing by the big wooden doors that lead in and out of the room. And one more standing to the side of the room. Just listening in on the scene playing before him.<p>

"The boys recovering, my lord" The man in a black cloak informed the man sitting upon the throne.

"I know. It is only to be expected from the great _'Salamander'._ The man in the throne purred.

The women licked her lips. "Now, now Damien" She pouted "Don't forget that if he get to better we might not be able to take him home." Bending over to push her breasts against his arm "When you say Salamander like that... You know it makes me jealous."

Damian chuckled. "Zenaku. I have a job for you."

The man on the side looked up. "This should be fun."

* * *

><p>Mira as usual was behind the bar. Master sitting on the counter. And Natsu interacting with the guild. Mira spoke in a silent voice so that the dragon slayer wouldn't over hear them. "We only have a few days left master. And who know if they will even show up on the exact date. What if they show up before or after in order to catch us off guard."<p>

"I already know this Mira. I'm worried too. But I honestly don't know what to do. Maybe old age is ruining my judgment."

Erza who was eating some cake spoke up "What if we attack them before they can attack us? That way we will take them off guard."

The master weighed this option in his head. "It is a possibility. But we don't know where the hide out is. How are we supposed to get there?"

Erza looked over at Natsu. "Easy. Natsu escaped from there. He might know the way."

"That is a lot to ask of him Erza..." Mira sighed "Asking him to take us to the place where he still has nightmares about."

"It's the only way to save him. And the only way to defeat Zenaku."

Mira sighed again and too looked over at the pink haired boy. He was sitting with Lucy, Gray, and Loke. Chatting up a storm. Gray and Lucy were laughing at something Loke said while Natsu had yet another small smile on his lips. "What if though. All we do by asking this of him, is hurt him even more. He's just starting to get better. What if we ruin it and we really do lose Natsu forever?"

"Its a fifty-fifty chance Mira" Master said "I think it is a chance we're all willing to take."

Mira gulped hard and looked from Natsu to master to Erza. Nodding she walked from the bar over to Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Loke. "Please let this work" Master whispered.

* * *

><p>Master let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "He took it well?"<p>

Mira nodded. "He agreed to take us. I'm still worried about the decision we are making though."

"I know Mira. Me too." Erza agreed.

"We have to take the chances though Mira"

Mira nodded and continued her work at the bar. _'Don't let this decision completely ruin Natsu!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you<strong> **irondragonslayer61- Awe thanks! Your too sweet to me!**

**SakuraPetal91- Hmmhmm. No disagreement there.**

**Mariz777- I think so too! Yayyy! And a very poor thing :'( We can plot against them! Aweee thank you!**

**AppleCiderr- I know! They have nasty little fingers that just should not be aloud to look upon the greatness of Natsu! I help you beat their little asses! And thank you! I am so glad you like it!**


End file.
